


We've Got Tonight

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Destiel Promptober, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel tells Dean that they can't stay together.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Ancient and Mushrooms





	We've Got Tonight

Castiel stood next to a window in the hotel room they had holed up in looking up at the stars. Dean came up beside him, slipped an arm around him, and said, "You ok?"

"Yes," he replied as he stood to face Dean. Castiel's face was etched with exhaustion and worry. His perpetual five o'clock shadow was even more pronounced. 

Dean nudged him with his shoulder, "I call bullshit, Cas. You looked like hammered crap."

Castiel gave him a wry smile, "You flatterer, you."

"What's going on, Cas?"

"I'm ancient, Dean. I've seen civilizations rise and fall and rise again. I've seen fish become dinosaurs which became birds. And none of it is like the grief of losing a child. Even though it happened years ago now, it feels fresh."

"Tell me about Jack."

Castiel said uneasily, "I don't like talking about the past with you Dean, because it's your future."

"It doesn't have to be. We could stay here. Live life here. Once you get over the whole zombie apocalypse part, it's not too bad."

"Future you would want me to save Jack, Dean. If I can."

Dean replied gruffly, "I don't give a damn about future me. I want you. Current me wants you."

Castiel kissed him gently. "I know. I wish I didn't have to fix this, but I do. Rowena hates the thought of putting things back the way they should be. She never should have lured you here."

"Well, she did. I'm here, and I don't want to leave you."

Castiel looked at the stars wistfully, "Jack likes pineapple and mushrooms on pizza. You think those are both abominations to everything that's holy. He loves candy, especially nougat. He's really smart and was a good hunter. He gave up everything for us. He loved us. He saved us." A tear trickled down Castiel's cheek.

Dean wiped it away with his thumb. "I'm so sorry, Cas. I wish I knew him."

Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder and warm energy flowed between them. "You're my Dean. In 13 years, you will know him and you will love him. You'll teach him to drive and to fish. You'll show him how to shoot a gun and play the game Mousetrap. He'll ask you about sex, and you'll tell him to talk about it with you again when he's thirty. He'll sneak into the kitchen at night to eat Cookie Crunch because he doesn't want to get lectured by Sam about sugar. He'll try so hard to be you because you're the person he looks up to most to in the world. He brought me back to life only because you missed me so much." Tears flowed down Castiel's cheeks freely now.

"Shit, what? You were dead?" Dean gasped.

"I died many times. That one was just more dead than usual. You were lost I was gone and it led you to do ridiculously dangerous things."

Dean said hoarsely, "I can't lose you, Cas."

"And I can't lose you, but I need the future you back. You and I have been through much together. I don't want that erased, and I don't want Jack erased."

Dean laughed bleakly, "It's a damnable thing to be jealous of yourself."

"I once met a version of me from an alternate universe. He was a broken and abused thing that wasn't quite human and wasn't quite an angel. He tortured humans for the angels. I could have been that angel if not for you. You changed me for the better." Castiel rested his forehead against Dean's.

Dean's eyes met his. "I love you."

Castiel looked at him sadly, "I know. But I also know giving current you up is the right thing for both of us. No matter how much it would be easier to put our heads in the sand."

"I hate doing the right thing. For once, I'd just like to do the selfish thing."

Castiel sighed, "If you weren't my Dean, I might be tempted to toss it all and stay here. But you are my Dean which means if I don't put you back, Jack never lived."

"Life's a bitch."

"But we've got tonight," Castiel started to unbutton Dean's shirt.

Dean started to tug on the sleeves of Castiel's trench coat, "Who needs tomorrow. Dammit, I told Sam there was a Seger song for everything."

Slipping out of his trench coat, Castiel pushed Dean gently back onto the bed, "Why can't we stay?"


End file.
